The instant invention relates generally to control handles and more specifically it relates to a window crank handle extension adapter for a motor vehicle.
Numerous control handles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain extended shafts outwardly that are manually rotated thereabout. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,829,538 3,605,521 and 3,902,152 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.